It Started with a Ring
by AllyJonestmc
Summary: Jeera had always had a gift, a gift of intuition. For week's she'd been seeing this mystery girl in her visions. She knew that she had to help her in anyway she could. What she didn't see coming was that her efforts to help Alex would lead her to Blake. #bleera #blakeronnigan #jeerajames


"How's school going? Anything exciting happening?" Jeera asked Kaiden across the kitchen table.

"School's school. Uh, exciting? No. Unusual? Yes."

"Unusual?" Jeera replied pausing with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Yeah. So there's a new kid in Epsilon Combat."

"What? But it's part way through the term."

"Yeah, that's not all. The new kid is a girl."

"A girl?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"Maybe." Jeera grinned. "Sorry, continue. Tell me all about this new kickass female."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say she's 'kickass' more like kinda… pathetic. That's really mean of me to say, but it's clear that she's never been in any type of combat class before. Declan knocked her out within minutes during her first class and since then Karter has benched her."

"So she's not learning anything? That seems like a waste of time."

"Yep. That's not the weird thing though, Jeer. I can't read her. Like, at all. I mean I could briefly at the start but now it's like my gift doesn't work on her, no gift works on her."

"What?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I've tried. It's like… I don't even know. It's kinda like my gift can't sense her."

"What's her name?"

"Alex. Why?" Kaiden asked surprised at her question.

"Alex what?" Jeera prompted.

"Ah, Alexandra Jennings."

"And what does she look like?"

Kaiden reddened slightly "Why?"

"Just humour me."

"She's tall, not my height, but tall for a girl. She has brown hair which is slightly longer than shoulder length and has warm brown eyes." Kaiden finished slightly embarrassed.

"Is she pretty?" Jeera asked mischievously.

Kaiden looked at his sister and raised his eyebrow. "Interested are you?" He said laughing.

Jeera grinned "Nah, I'm not, but that blush I can see on your face tells me that you are. So, let me repeat. Is she pretty?"

"Honestly, Jeera, she's beautiful." Kaiden said grinning back, his embarrassment disappearing.

Jeera just nodded lost in thought.

 _'Tall, brown haired, brown eyed, pretty.'_ Alex seemed to fit the girl that kept appearing in Jeera's visions for the last couple of weeks.

Jeera came back to reality and said "Tell me about Alex."

Kaiden looked a little unsure at his sister's request.

"Oh, don't get shy on me now. Tell me about her. Who is she? What's she like? Who are her friends? I promise I won't ask you any questions about your feelings for her."

"I don't have feelings for her." Kaiden mumbled.

"A-huh, sure. Anyway, my other questions.." Jeera said trailing off.

"I don't know why you are so interested but I have a feeling my answers may make you more curious. I'm ah…" He trailed off. Kaiden took a deep breath and braced for Jeera's reaction. "I'm pretty sure she's from Freya."

"What?!" Jeera looked shocked.

"Yep." Kaiden said popping the 'p'. "I might not be able to read her now, but I could when she first arrived. She's Freyan."

"Seriously? I was not expecting that." Jeera replied still looking shocked.

Kaiden laughed at her expression. "Didn't see that one coming, huh, Jeer?"

Jeera just shook her head in response and gestured for him to continue.

"What was next? Oh yeah, what's she like?" Kaiden thought for a second. "I don't really know her, I mean I've only got combat with her and she doesn't do much. When I've seen her in the food court and rec room she seems pretty smart, funny, definitely caring, friendly and brave, I guess."

"Brave? I thought you said she doesn't participate in Combat how would you know if she's brave?"

"Well, I guess I don't, but she is in a different world and not falling to pieces so I think that's pretty brave."

"Yeah, true." Jeera conceded. "Does she have friends?"

"Yeah, she seemed to have them pretty instantly, as in the day she arrived. Jordan Sparker and Bear Ronnigan."

"Sparker the socialite and Ronnigan the Warden?" Jeera said referring to boy's dads. Kaiden nodded in response.

"How'd she meet them?"

Kaiden shrugged in response. "The first time I saw her, the day she arrived in Medora, she was walking across the field with them. I'd say she'd been in this world for less than an hour by then so I guess they stumbled upon her pretty much instantly."

Jeera nodded slightly in reply then said 'If she's not from Medora I wonder what she'll do for Kaldoras."

"No idea. I think Jordan usually goes to Bear's each year, so maybe she'll join them?" Kaiden said uncertainly. "Why?"

"I just have a feeling it's important, that's all." Jeera said before changing the topic of conversation.

"Blake Ronnigan, ISDS." Blake said answering an incoming holocall from an unknown number. As the words left his mouth a miniature hologram of a young woman in a black warden's uniform materialised. 'Warden, what can I help you with? My dad, is he ok?" Blake asked concerned.

The hologram smiled slightly at the concern on both his face and in his voice.

"As far as I know, your dad is fine." The hologram replied causing Blake to visibly exhale in relief.

"My name is Warden Jeera, I understand that you work with the Shadow Walkers?"

"Nice to meet you Warden Jeera" Blake said with a grin. Now that's he's concern for his dad had worn off he couldn't help but notice how attractive Jeera was. "Yes, I liaise with the Shadow Walkers, what can I help you with?"

"Perfect. I don't suppose you are free to meet me anytime soon? What I've got to ask you is slightly complicated."

"How complicated? An hour meeting?"

Jeera screwed up her face a little apologetically. "Yeah, possibly an hour."

"I have one one hour spot available today. Meet me at the ISDS foyer in 20 minutes? Does that work for you?" Blake said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So, 1 o'clock? I'll be there. Thanks Blake." Jeera said disconnecting the call.

Blake sat there grinning to himself and wondering how it was fair for Warden Jeera to have so much power and be so attractive.

Promptly at 1 o'clock Jeera bubbled into the ISDS headquarters to find Blake casually leaning against a wall waiting for her.

She strode over to him and held out her hand for him to shake. He grasped her hand and shook it warmly. In that moment of contact her gift kicked in and explained the grin that Blake had on his face when she disconnected the holocall, she'd just been invited to lunch in a roundabout way.

"Shall we head to your desk?" Jeera asked, feigning innocence.

At this Blake looked nervous for a second before saying "Actually, this one hour consists of my lunch break, do you mind if I eat while we talk? I promise I can multitask."

"I'm in if you are paying." Jeera replied grinning. She knew that what she was seeing him about was important but she also couldn't help notice that Blake was gorgeous.

They found a little cafe down the road and once they had eaten they started to talk.

"So, you had a question about the Shadow Walkers." Blake asked across the little table.

"How do I start… ok, just bare with me. You have a younger brother at Akarnae, yeah?"

"Yes. How'd you know that?" Blake asked confused.

"My brother goes there too." Jeera replied by way of explanation. "He told me that your brother has a new friend called Alex."

Blake's confusion deepened but he nodded. "I think that's her name. She's a new student. I haven't met her but I think she'll probably spend Kaldoras with us. Bear's friends normally do."

"Good."

"Why's that good? What's going on Warden?"

"You can call me Jeera." Jeera said with a small smile, before Blake could respond she continued. "I'm a sword, therefore you'd be aware that I also studied at Akarnae."

"You're gifted?" Blake asked intrigued.

Jeera nodded. "Let's just say that I have very good intuition. Intuition that has been giving me flashes of a girl I have never met, a girl I believe to be Alex."

"What's this have to do with me? If you want info on Alex, you should talk to Bear."

"Hold on, I'm getting to your part." Jeera took a breath and decided to trust Blake with her next words. "Alex is special, Blake. She's prone to… getting into trouble. She's… how do I say this so that you won't think I'm crazy?" Jeera sighed and decided to just dive right in. "She's going to be pretty instrumental in the survival of Medora."

"What?" Blake hissed across the table. "What do you mean 'instrumental in the survival of Medora'? I'm pretty sure Medora is doing just fine."

Jeera sighed louder. "Yes, Medora is doing just fine… at the moment. However, the future is less certain."

Blake noticed a worried expression flick across Jeera's face.

"Something is going to happen, Blake. I don't know what but I know Alex is in the middle of it." Jeera said her voice almost breaking with emotion.

Blake didn't hesitate, he reached across the table and covered Jeera's hand with his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze and indicated for her to continue.

She glanced down at her still covered hand and then back up at the piercing blue eyes of the man sitting opposite her. She took a steading breath and gently pulled her hand from under his, she had to concentrate.

"So, this is where you and the Shadow Walkers come in." Jeera said as Blake retracted his hand. "I was wondering if you would be able to get your hands on a shadow ring?"

"A shadow ring? I'm sure I could but why?"

"She's going to need it." Jeera said simply. "What I'm asking you to do Blake is to get a shadow ring and make sure that it gets to Alex. You could even give it to her as a Kaldoras gift or something like that."

Jeera could see the hesitation on his face. It was her turn to take hold of his hand, she squeezed it gently. "Please, Blake. I know it sounds crazy and I know you have no reason to believe me but I promise you, it's important."

Blake could see that Jeera genuinely believed what she was saying so he nodded "I'll do my best."

Jerra visibly relaxed "Just one more thing, don't let anyone know that the idea came from me. Say that Bear told you she gets in trouble a lot or something."

"Don't worry, I was always planning on taking all the credit." Blake laughed. "You were right, this definitely has been an interesting conversation." Blake said using his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

Jeera went to move her hand off his, but he stopped her by squeezing her fingers slightly.

"I won't let you down Jeera. I promise." He said earnestly before allowing her to take her hand back.

"Thanks, Blake. Seriously, thank you." Jeera said genuinely. "Do you have a ComTCD?"

"Of course." Blake said fishing the silver and black device out of his pocket. Jeera took it and started to play with the settings. She handed it back to Blake who had a questioning expression on his face.

"I've just put my secure number on it, would it… can I ask you to update me when you have the ring and once you've given it to Alex?" Jeera asked.

"Consider it done." Blake said and then couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he continued. "All this just so you could give me your number?"

"Don't make me regret trusting you, Ronnigan." Jeera said standing up.

"Ouch, the last name." Blake said to Jeera's retreating back. She turned around and shot him a knowing grin.

"It was nice meeting you, Blake. I'm looking forward to next time." Then she walked out of the cafe and disappeared through a bubbledoor.

A week later Jeera was laying on the grass in the sun, breathing deeply trying to calm her racing heart. Her intuition told her something was about to happen but for some infuriating reason she couldn't figure out what.

She took a deep breath in and as she was releasing it her ComTCD rang.

She sat up and answered the call. For a brief second her vision went black due to the blood rushing from her head. When her vision cleared she saw a concerned Blake staring at her.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked.

Jeera released a shaky laugh. 'Yeah, I'm fine, I just sat up a bit fast."

"You were laying down? At work?"

At this Jeera laughed again "I was laying down on the grass at home. I don't work everyday you know."

"That's not what I heard." Blake said grinning.

"Have you been checking up on me, Ronnigan?" Jeera smirked.

"Of course!" Blake said "I had to know more about the mystery woman who waltzed into my life and started making demands last week."

Jeera feigned offence. "Ok, first thing first, I didn't waltz, I bubbled. Also, I didn't demand… I requested your help. And lastly, if you wanted to know more about me, you could have just asked." Jeera said with twinkling eyes.

Blake chuckled at her words. "Oh, Jeera… no, wait, before I forget. I talked to the Shadow Walkers after our conversation and this arrived a few minutes ago." Blake said holding up a black ring.

'You got it!" Jeera said excitedly.

"I did and I'll give it to Alex at Kaldoras like you suggested."

Jeera nodded in response.

"But" Blake continued a smile touching his lips. "All of this comes at a price."

"A price?"

"Yep. You now owe me, Jeera James."

"James? You have been doing your research." Jerra grinned. "So, what can I do to repay you, Blake Ronnigan?"

Blake captured her eyes with his own "Dinner."

"You want me to buy you dinner?" Jeera asked mischievously.

"I want you to go out to dinner with me." Blake said smiling.

Jeera studied holo-Blake a grin spreading across her face. "Once Alex has that ring, name the date and place and I'll be there."

Blake matched Jeera's grin. "Dress nice."

"Don't I always?"

Blake laughed and looked pointedly at her shirt, more specifically at the multiple dillyberry juice stains.

"Fair point but if I have to dress up, you better sweep me off my feet."

"That's the plan." Blake said before he disconnected the call.

Jeera lay back on the grass and closed her eyes. Again she had to take deep breaths to try to calm her rapid heartbeat but this time she knew why it was racing.

 _Blake Ronnigan._

Kaldoras morning came and Jeera had just finished giving Nisha and Kaiden their gifts. Nisha a recipe book and Kaiden a military grade knife. She pulled her pile of presents towards her and frowned slightly when she noticed that there was three. She shot an inquisitive look at Nisha who said with a smirk "It arrived yesterday, looks like you have a secret admirer."

"A secret admirer, Jeer? You've been holding out on me." Kaiden said laughingly.

"Asked Alex out yet?" Jeera shot back silencing Kaiden's laugh.

"Play nice, Jeera." Nisha laughed, her eyes twinkling as she looked between her niece and nephew. "So, who's it from?" Nisha asked as Jeera started to unwrap the mystery present.

She pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a small black jewellery box. She opened it to find a folded handwritten note. It read:

 _Alex has one now, I thought you should too. - B  
_ _P.s. I hope you've picked out something nice for our date._

Jeera refolded the note and looked into the jewellery box. She pulled out a black onyx ring with a black stone embedded in it. Blake had gotten her a shadow ring the same as the one she'd ask him to get Alex. She marveled at the way the shadow moved under the surface of the stone as she slid it onto her finger. Looking up from her hand she found that both Kaiden and Nisha were staring at her questioningly.

"Ah." Jeera said reddening slightly. "It's from Blake."

"Who's Blake?" Kaiden asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"And why did he give you a shadow ring?" Nisha added.

Jeera cleared her throat embarrassed. "Blake is a… friend and he gave me a shadow ring because he works for the ISDS with the Shadow Walkers."

"Wait, Blake… Blake Ronnigan, William's son?" Nisha asked.

Jeera just nodded in response and busied herself opening her other two presents.

She opened new jumper from Nisha and a new book from Kaiden.

"Sorry it's not as cool as a shadow ring." Kaiden laughed ducking as Jeera threw the wrapping paper at his head.

She was about to throw another piece at him when she got a message on her ComTCD.

 _Friday, 6.30pm at Dereign. Oh and Happy Kaldoras J. - B_

Jeera couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she typed her response.

 _It's a date. Speaking of which, a ring? You definitely move fast. Happy Kaldoras to you too, Blake. - J_

"Blake?" Kaiden asked reading the smile on his sister's face.

"Yeah." She said her smile turning wicked as she continued "So really Kaid, how come you're still single? Or do people think you and Declan are a thing?"

Kaiden sputtered out a laugh. "Subtle subject change there, Jeer."

When she didn't respond he said "I'm single because the girls who are interested in me, aren't her." He replied with a small shrug. "Because the girl I like -"

"Alex." Jeera cut in.

Kaiden sighed and then continued "because Alex… I don't know." He said running his hand through his hair. "It's messed up, Jeer. I have feelings for a girl I hardly know and what I do know about her hasn't been found out through the most conventional methods. Like, not conventional at all. And honestly because… I don't think she even notice me." Kaiden finished a little sadly.

"You're being dramatic. Surely she's noticed you in Combat. I mean it's not like there are that many people for her to look at in that class." Jeera said fighting off a smile.

Kaiden gave a rueful smile. "Oh that reminds me, Karter actually made her kinda participate in our last class. He asked her what she had learnt over the last couple of months, apparently she'd been watching us pretty closely."

"See, told you!" Jeera said triumphantly. "What'd she say about you?"

Kaiden smiled at the moment he'd re-lived many times in his head. "She said I was creative, quick on my feet and a master of improvisation." _and then she'd actually looked at me, properly, up close._ Kaiden mentally added.

"Sounds like she's been studying you at the same time you've been studying her."

"Well to be fair, she was studying the whole class."

"Hmm. Maybe she also thinks you and Dec are together." Jeera replied smirking.

Kaiden rolled his eyes, picked up the discarded wrapping paper and threw it at her face.

Jeera stood in front of her long bedroom mirror nervously running her fingers over her dress.

 _Why did I agree to this?_ She asked herself for the hundredth time. _Because Blake is ridiculously attractive and you like him._ Her brain answered back.

"Oh crap." Jeera whispered to herself. "I do like him. I like his stupid smile and twinkling eyes. I like his intelligence and humour… Double crap." Jeera said with a groan. At least that explained the nervousness, normally she was calm before a date but maybe that's why she was still single. Jeera sighed, picked up her handbag and headed into the lounge room.

"You look beautiful, Jeera. But ah… don't you think that dress is a little…"

Jeera raised her eyebrows at her aunt. "A little what, Nish?"

"Well, you don't want the poor guy to start drooling at the site of you."

Jeera burst into laughter in response, her laughter so contagious that Nisha soon joined in.

"Thanks, Nish." Jeera wheezed out. "My ego needed that boost."

"Here to help." Nisha replied with a mock bow and a wink.

"You were meeting him at 6.30pm, yes? You'd better get going."

Jeera leaned down and kissed her aunt on the cheek. "Love you, Nish."

"Love you too, honey. Oh, and if Blake tries anything that you don't like, gently remind him who I am." Nisha said with a sly grin. "I won't wait up for you."

Jeera laughed in response as she threw the Bubble vial to the ground and stepped into the mist.

She stepped out the other side and the first thing to hit her was the smell. She could smell the ocean, the salt and… fish. Jeera couldn't help it she screwed up her nose as she turned and looked for Blake. She spotted him walking towards her and all thought of the smell disappeared.

"You look incredible." Blake said looking her up and down, his eyes finally settling on her face.

"So do you." Jeera smiled. "Although, I was kinda hoping for a suit. I guess I'll have to settle for this though." She said gesturing to his dark well cut pants and perfectly fitting light blue button down shirt.

"Sorry to disappoint, I only break the suit out from the second date on. Maybe, depending on how tonight goes, you'll get to see it."

"Maybe." Jeera replied with a grin. "Shall we?" She said motioning to the restaurant next to them.

A mischievous grin lit up Blake's face. "We shall." he replied taking hold of her hand and leading her in the opposite direction.

"Ah… Dereign is that way." Jeera said pointing over her shoulder.

"It is, but we aren't eating there."

"We're not?"

"Nope, it was more of a meeting place."

"Ah-huh." Jeera replied skeptically. "So, where are we eating?"

"It's a surprise."

These words caused Jeera to stop dead. "I don't like surprises."

"Too bad. I do. Hey wait, shouldn't your gift tell you where we are going anyway?"

"It would but…"

"But?"

"But" Jeera said starting to walk again "It doesn't alway work when I'm… nervous."

"You're nervous?" Blake asked grinning.

"Shut up." Jeera said punching him in the arm. "Tell me where we are going." Jeera whined with a fake pout.

"Well, right now we are aimlessly walking." Blake said pulling a Bubbler vial out of his pocket and promptly smashing it onto the ground. "And now, we are going to dine. Are you ready to be swept off your feet, Jerra James?"

Jeera looked from the Bubbledoor to Blake and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good" He replied and promptly dropped her hand, before she had time to miss the contact, Blake had swept her into his arms bridal style.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jeera cried wrapping her arms around his neck in case he dropped her.

Blake grinned down at her "Sweeping you off your feet, obviously." He replied stepping into the mist.

"You are such an idiot, Blake Ronnigan." Jeera said laughing and hitting his chest with each word. "Now put me down before you break your back."

Blake laughed and gently lowered her legs to the ground. Once she was steady, she was wearing heels and they definitely weren't on flat ground anymore, she untangled herself from his neck. Looking around Jeera saw a city split down the middle. Half of it was covered in dark swirling cloud and the other in bright light. She wrenched her eyes from the city and focused on Blake's face. He smiled. "Welcome to Graevale, Jeera. Home to the Shadow Walkers and Dayriders. I thought it was an appropriate place for our first date considering the Shadow Walkers are the reason we met."

"But... How? Bubbledoors aren't supposed to work here."

'Perks of the job." Blake replied with a shrug. "Hungry?" He asked taking hold of her hand again.

"Starving." Jeera laughed. "Where are we eating. On the light or the dark side?"

"Neither." Blake said pointing at a picnic blanket a couple of metres away. "The cities themselves are nothing exceptional but the view is." He tugged on her hand and walked over to the picnic blanket.

"Did you cook for me?" Jeera asked peering into the basket full of food. "And bake?"

"Ah… I cooked but I may have asked Gammy to make the apple pie." He replied sheepishly.

"Gammy?" Jeera asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, my grandma. She is a baking magician."

"So you told your grandma that you needed an apple pie for a date?" Jeera said fighting a grin.

"I told her that there was a girl that I really wanted to impress and that I couldn't think of a better dish to impress her with." He replied earnestly.

"Wait, really? I was kidding."

"Really." Blake replied unashamedly. "Now let's eat before the food gets too cold."

Jeera let out a soft moan as she devoured her last bite of apple pie. She looked towards Blake only to find him intently gazing at her.

"Impressed?" He asked.

"Very. That apple pie was incredible. Is Gammy single? Because I may have just fallen in love with her." Jeera said seriously.

"Many have fallen for her, but alas, she has rejected their love." Blake replied just as seriously.

"Understandable. Having so many people in love with you sounds like a lot of pressure."

"It is."

"Are you speaking from personal experience or on Gammy's behalf?" Jeera asked her eyes twinkling.

"Mostly Gammy's."

"Mostly? Is there something I should know, Ronnigan?"

"Yep." Blake replied with a nervous smile causing Jeera to furrow her brow slightly.

"You should know that I helped Gammy make that pie, so therefore, some of the love that you are feeling for her is actually directed towards me." He said with a grin.

"It's official. You are a dork. An absolute dork." Jeera replied laughing and shaking her head.

"Ah, but an adorable dork who can cook and bake. Impressed?"

Jeera turned to him and smiled. "I am." She said honestly. She broke the building tension between them by turning back to the view of Graevale. She felt the picnic blanket move slightly as Blake moved closer to her. After a moment Blake snaked his arm around Jeera's body and wrapped his hand around her waist, holding her to his side. She leaned into his warmth with an inaudible sigh.

"Jeer?"

"Mmm?" She replied still looking at the city as her heart started to hammer wildly in her chest. Blake lifted his free hand and gently stroked her cheek, Jeera closed her eyes and lost herself in the touch. He hooked a finger around her chin, slowly and gently turning her to face him. Jeera opened her eyes and captured his eyes with her own.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight." Blake whispered, his eyes never leaving hers as his words brushed over her lips.

"Anytime." Jeera replied nervously biting her lip.

"How's tomorrow sound?" Blake said with a grin noticing her nervousness.

"It sounds perfect." she breathed. Their faces now only centimetres apart, so close that they could feel each other's breath caressing their faces.

Blake moved his hand gently up to cup Jeera's cheek, pulling her slightly closer to him. Her eyes fluttered closed as he covered the distance between them and then covered her lips with his own.

Jeera smiled into the kiss, her nervousness disappeared with every press of their lips. By the time they broke the kiss Jeera and Blake were both grinning.

"Thanks, Alex" Blake said with twinkling eyes.

Jeera laughed. "Agreed. One day, if Kaiden ever makes his move, I might tell her this story."

"You can't do that! I'll lose all the brownie points I gained with that shadow ring."

"And why do you need brownie points with her?" Jeera asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"What were the words you used… oh, yeah. She's instrumental in the survival of Medora. I kinda want to be on her good side… no need to get jealous, Jeer." He grinned.

"Pfft. I don't get jealous."

"Really? Because I do."

"Hmm." Jeera replied a mischievous look on her face. "Jealous Blake. Do you go all protective too?"

"Yep, but only when it's someone I care about."

"And do you care about me."

"What do you think?"

Jeera grinned in response and abruptly stood.

Blake looked up at her in confusion and slowly stood to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and find someone to make you jealous, I'm dying to see protective Blake, he sounds kinda hot." Jeera laughed a hint of a challenge in her eyes.

"If that's the case, maybe I should also test the claim that you don't get jealous." He replied meeting the challenge.

"Don't you dare." Jeera said stepping up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
